Last Day
by mikupikufuuyuumii
Summary: "Selamat pagi, selamat siang, selamat sore, selamat malam! Aku mencintaimu. Baiklah, selamat tidur." /Warning OOC, AU, typo(s), dan masih banyak lagi. RnR? sankyuu minna-chin :33


**Last Day**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi**

"Selamat pagi, selamat siang, selamat sore, selamat malam! Aku mencintaimu. Baiklah, selamat tidur."

**[a little bit OOC, Typo(s), AU, and many more. –maybe—.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Hope You Like It**

* * *

Malam itu, di tengah kesepian langit gelap bersinar bulan purnama bersama taburan bintang bintang kecil terlihat seorang pemuda dengan wajah manis di tengah bukit kecil. Bersandar dengan nyaman di batang pohon sakura yang berhiaskan bunga bunga merah muda kecil.

"Hei." dan sapaan itu pun menghancurkan kesepian malam di sana.

Surai _navy blue_nyaterlihat dengan jelas di tengah kegelapan. Bagaikan penerang yang sangat indah bagi pemuda yang sedari tadi bersandar di batang pohon itu. "hai." jawabnya. "Ada apa -_ssu_?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di hadapannya, kaki kakinya melangkah mendekati batang pohon sakura itu. Menekukkan lututnya perlahan, dan kemudian bersandar di sana. Menemani sang pemilik. "Tak ada. Hanya menyapa." jawabnya singkat.

Tawa kecil kemudian terdengar. "_Souka_. Jadi, seharusnya aku tak menjawabnya -_ssu_?" kedua kelopak mata berhiaskan bulu mata lentik itu berbalik. Menatap lawan berbincangnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja—" jeda sejenak, mencoba memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan. "—baiklah, lupakan." dan ia menyerah. "jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Permata _gold_nya kemudian kembali menatap indahnya langit malam. "hanya menikmati langit malam _–ssu_." tarikan nafas lembut membuatnya menyelesaikan perkataannya. "kalau Aomine_cchi_?"

"Hn. Tadi, aku sedang mengejar kunang kunang, dan tanpa sengaja kunang kunang itu membawaku ke sini." jelasnya.

Dan ketenangan pun kembali menyapa. Hanya suara angin bertiup tenang yang terdengar, membuat surai _blodie _dan _navy blue_ kedua pemuda ini menari dengan indahnya.

"Hoi, Kise. Kurasa ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu setelah malam tahun baru saat itu." dan suara milik pemuda bermarga Aomine ini pun memecahkan keheningan di sekitar mereka.

Senyum lembut terukir dengan lemah di bibir manis milik _Ace _Kaijou ini. "Hu-um –_ssu._" Ia mengiyakan.

Kemudian perlahan kenangan kenangan kedua siswa beda sekolah ini mulai mengalun lembut di pikiran pemuda '_pretty face_' ini.

Dari pertemuan mereka yang cukup unik di sebuah sosial media, hingga kenangan kenangan kecil yang terkadang membuat senyum kecil terukir di bibir manisnya, dan bahkan membuat tawa kecil berhasil keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kise, apakah kau.. ehm—" dengan ragu suara itu terdengar. "—memiliki pria lain yang kau, err... su-sukai?" dan pertanyaan itu akhirnya berhasil keluar dari sana. Wajah merah terlihat dengan jelas terpoles di wajah sang _Ace _Touo ini.

Tentu saja tertebak dengan jelas, mata indah milik model terkenal ini perlahan melebar menunjukkan kekagetannya. Wajahnya memanas, terhiaskan oleh semburan merah di pipi putihnya. "Te-tentu saja a-ada –_ssu!_"

"Apakah aku boleh mengetahui siapa—err, itu?"

Ah, sekali lagi raut terkejut itu terukir nyaman di wajah model ini. "Ya, boleh saja –_ssu_." jawabnya. "jadi, sebenarnya aku menyukai—" jeda sejenak. Seakan sengaja membuat lawan bicaranya penasaran.

"Tapi, kalau kau tak ingin memberi tahunya, ya sudah, tak apa." kalimat itu tanpa sengaja keluar dari sana.

"Eh? Begitukah?" dan sepasang _gold_ itu bersinar. "baiklah –_ssu_." dan disusul dengan senyum simpulnya.

Tapi, bukan itu yang diinginkan sang pemuda _navy blue_ ini. "bukan! Bukan begitu maksudku!" ucapnya, seakan menarik kembali perkataannya yang sedari tadi. Aomine Daiki tak pernah menyerah bukan?

"Lagi pula, mengapa Aomine_cchi_ sangat penasaran?"

JRENG! Seakan panah yang menembus batu berumur 500 tahun. Benar benar tepat sasaran.

Perlahan wajah gelap itu memerah dalam gelapnya bayangan. "Ti-tidak." jawabnya singkat. "ha-hanya saja—" ah, belum berakhir. "hanya saja ada sedikit pe-perasaan—" nada suaranya memelan. "—cemburu." tutupnya. Pemuda itu hanya berharap perkataannya sedari tak terdengar.

Tapi, cemburu? Tunggu dulu.

Ah ya, perlu di jelaskan bahwa sebenarnya kedua pemuda SMA ini memiliki hubungan di antara hubungan tanpa status dan _long distance relationship. _

Setelah percakapan itu. "Ah, baiklah, lupakan saja –_ssu_." reda sang Ryouta.

Kalimat itu adalah pengantar mereka ke percakapan yang membuat keduanya terkadang memperlihatkan raut wajah yang bermacam rupa, sedih, senang, kesal, terkejut, bingung, dan masih banyak raut raut _limited edition_ lainnya.

Hingga. "Ah, baiklah, sepertinya sudah saatnya aku pulang." berhenti sesaat. Kaki yang sedari tadi terlipat itu kemudian mulai memanjang. Berdiri dan meninggalkan rumput lembut di bawah sana. "_jaa ne_, Kise."

Kemudian ia tersadar di atas tempat tidur _queen size _yang lembut nan nyaman. "Ah, mimpi –_ssu_."

Bukan, itu bukan mimpi, karena—

_Drrrt_..._ drrrt_...

Deringan terdengar.

"_Ohayou_."

—Pesan itu adalah buktinya.

Ah, tidak. Itu adalah percakapan mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Kini, di dalam café kecil, secangkir _coffee latte_ terlihat bersama seorang pemuda tampan bermahkotakan madu. Kedua iris _gold_nya terarah pada sepasang kekasih di sana.

Pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ dan seorang gadis bersurai _baby blue_, dengan tangan yang saling bertautan dan tawa kecil terhias di kedua bibir mereka.

"_Souka –ssu._"

Kemudian, kedua kaki jenjang itu berlari, meninggalkan café yang sedari tadi menemaninya di tengah keramaian kota Tokyo.

Ia berlari. Berlari meninggalkan segalanya. Berlari meninggalkan kenyataan yang baru saja menyapanya.

Dan, di sini lah ia sekarang. Bukit kecil bersama sebuah pohon sakura berhiaskan bunga bunga merah muda kecil terlihat di depan matanya. Ah, tempat yang tidak asing.

Ia terjatuh. Terjatuh di atas hamparan rumput hijau lembut yang sedikit masih berembun. Ia terjatuh. Terjatuh di atas nyataan yang menyakitkan.

Air yang bersinar itu perlahan mengalir dari pelupuk mata pemilik model papan atas ini. Mengalir dengan derasnya, membuat beberapa sungai di pipi mulus itu.

Ia marah. Ia kesal. Ia kecewa. Ia bingung. Ia sedih.

Perasaan itu bersatu. Sungguh sangat memusingkan.

Dan, tanpa dipinta, kenangan kenangan manisnya perlahan terputar kembali di dalam memorinya. Mencoba membuatnya semakin tertekan.

"Hahaha." jeda sejenak. "_souka_ –_ssu_."

* * *

**END**

PLIS INI APA?! kok gini banget sih? :"V

Fic ini lewat dengan indahnya di otak Piku pas Piku ulangan PPKn yang super duper sussaaah :" /readers: jan curhat/. Fic ini spesial Piku bikinin ditengah pembelajaran Matematika malam ini buat kakak namlaplas yang udah muvon hahuhehi:333 /havah.

Piku mau curhat, besok Piku ulangan Matematikaaaa! doain Piku eah:"V

Beidewei, review nee?:33

Sankyuu minna *ketjup satu satu /dilempar*


End file.
